Where Thou Art, That is Home
by Neutron Phantom
Summary: After returning from their honeymoon, Jem surprises Tessa with an unexpected trip. Jem/Tessa. Post-Clockwork Prince AU.


**Author's Note: **This little ficlet is dedicated to Adria, who has been wanting me to write a Jem/Tessa wedding/newlyweds fic for her since October. While she was off traveling Europe, I decided to surprise her with this for when she got home.

* * *

**Where Thou Art, That is Home**

"I think we're lost," Tessa observed from the window of the carriage.

Tessa and Jem had departed from King's Cross Station—where Cyril was waiting with a smile—after returning from their honeymoon. Barcelona was as beautiful as Gideon had said it would be—the basilicas and cathedrals were breathtaking, and Tessa had loved the numerous sunny, warm days that brought a little color to both her and Jem's usually pale skin. They were sad to leave such a beautiful city behind, but they missed their friends dearly and were glad to be back home in London.

Jem turned to his wife with a curious expression on his face. They were seated closely in the carriage; their hands were clasped tightly together and rested on Tessa's thigh. The silver wedding band on her finger glinted in the rare London evening sunlight. "What makes you think we're lost?"

"This isn't the way to the Institute. Should we tell Cyril he's going the wrong way?"

Jem squeezed Tessa's hand and smiled at her certainty. "He's not lost. Believe me, he knows the way to the Institute exceptionally well for someone who hasn't worked for the Institute very long. I'd wager he could find his way back in the middle of the night, even with a blindfold over his eyes."

"That sounds awfully dangerous. I hope no one gives him the idea to try it."

"Then we should probably refrain from ever telling Will the idea. The Angel knows he would be the one to inspire the suggestion."

Tessa laughed. "It's nearly dinnertime."

"And how does dinner tie in to Will being a bearer of bad ideas?"

"Well, I remembered the one evening last month when he came into the Institute a half hour late for dinner, drunk no less, and Charlotte was so angry I feared she would have the baby right at the table! I just hope we won't be late, with this strange route we seem to be taking."

Jem chuckled at the memory and pressed his lips to her temple. Tessa sighed contentedly and nestled into his side. She figured she'd better get comfortable if Cyril was taking them the long way home. Jem wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, his fingers tracing patterns down her arm. Tessa yawned, and the warmth from his body and the exhaustion from the long journey lulled her into a doze.

* * *

"Tessa, love," Jem whispered into her ear, "we're here."

Her gray eyes fluttered open. She sat up and stretched as Jem slipped out of the open door. Ever the gentleman, he offered his hand and helped Tessa down from the carriage. As soon as her feet touched the gravel, she knew something was amiss.

They definitely weren't at the Institute.

A quaint two-story house with a large yard set in front of them. A tree with a wide trunk stood tall in the yard; an old wooden swing hung from its lowest branch.

"Jem? Where are we?"

He came up behind her and slid his hands in to her own. Tessa instinctively arched into him, his chest warm against her back. "We're home."

Tessa froze. She turned into his embrace so she could look into his eyes. "W-what?"

Jem smiled, lighting up his entire face. "The Clave came through. This is our home, Tessa. I was going to tell you before we left for Spain, but I wanted it to be a surprise. A wedding gift, if you may."

Tears welled in her eyes as Tessa threw her arms around Jem's neck. She met his lips with a sweet but searing kiss.

"I love you, James," she whispered against his lips.

"And I you." He gestured toward the front door—Tessa loved that it was bright red—and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

They walked arm in arm down the path through the grass that led to the front door, and all of the sudden Tessa felt the world tip sideways. She shrieked, throwing her arms around Jem's neck as he laughed. One of his arms held her behind the knees, the other bracing her across the back.

"What are you doing, James Carstairs?"

"We can't have you stumbling over the threshold, now can we? That would be bad luck."

"Well we certainly don't want that."

Jem grinned down at her and nudged the door open with the toe of his boot. He stepped through the doorway, Tessa in his arms, kissing her fervently as he did so. She never left his embrace all the way to the bedroom.

* * *

"So, love, do you still feel lost?" Jem muttered against her collarbone, his lips blazing a trail of fire across her skin.

Tessa's hands stroked through the damp hair at the nape of his neck. She remembered the words he whispered in her ear on a night not so long ago.

_You are home for me now._

"No. I don't ever really think I was."


End file.
